Captain drabbles
by Alaiya
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Movie!verse. Tous personnages, thèmes et ratings.


_Drabbles (textes de 100 mots, tolérance +/- 15) écrits dans le cadre de l'arbre à drabbles organisé par Drakys sur Dreamwidth en mai 2014. Movie!verse. Spoilers. Bonne lecture._

_Disclaimer: Marvel_

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Fury – PG [spoilers]**

Son œil crevé ne le faisait plus souffrir depuis longtemps. Il oubliait jusqu'à sa présence – ou son absence plutôt – la plupart du temps, à l'exception de ces rares moments où il se retrouvait dans le feu de l'action. En dépit de ses réflexes aiguisés jusqu'au-boutisme et de la technologie dont il savait s'entourer, Fury reconnaissait in petto que cette lacune dans son champ de vision risquerait un jour de le desservir.

C'est sans doute ce que Pierce avait cru, en le faisant exécuter. Sale enfoiré… Nick sourit : il allait lui prouver que lui aussi savait jouer avec les apparences.

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve, Bucky – G [spoilers]**

« Te pardonner ? De quoi ?

— J'ai essayé de te tuer, objecta Bucky.

— Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais.

— Au contraire. Et je savais aussi que je te connaissais.

— HYDRA te contrôlait. Non, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. »

Steve avait détourné le regard et poursuivit d'une voix lointaine :

« Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. De ne pas… t'avoir cherché.

— J'étais _mort._ »

Mais cette évidence, déjà mise à mal par les récents événements acheva de céder devant les mots du Captain :

« Rappelle-toi Bucky, on avait dit : "jusqu'au bout" »

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve, Natasha – G [spoilers]**

« Il s'améliore, non ? »

Natasha jeta un coup d'œil circonspect au Capitaine rivé à la glace sans tain qui le séparait de la cellule à présent parfaitement silencieuse :

« Si on considère que, cette fois, il n'a pas arraché la carotide de l'infirmier mais uniquement son oreille, alors oui, on peut dire qu'il s'améliore. »

Steve soupira, et sa main posée à plat sur la vitre se referma en un poing :

« Il peut y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Il s'agit de Bucky, bon sang !

— Steve, écoute… – elle se mordit les lèvres – Non, rien. »

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve (Bucky) – PG [spoilers]**

Le restreindre physiquement était une idée. Pas mauvaise. D'autant que c'était la seule véritablement applicable, Steve ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'une quelconque camisole chimique soit mise en œuvre. Bucky était son prisonnier avait-il rappelé, et il avait eu son compte de drogues, avec les effets que tous connaissaient à présent.

Oui mais comment ? Rien ne résistait à la force du Soldat. Et plus aucun médecin n'acceptait de s'approcher de cette bête sauvage depuis qu'un confrère s'était vu casser le nez et une paire de côtes. Steve finit par se dévouer :

« D'accord, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de lui. »

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve, Bucky – G [spoilers]**

Le Soldat de l'Hiver résistait. Ce n'était pas faute, pourtant, de tout mettre en œuvre pour le chasser. Entre les séances d'hypnose régressive visant à mettre Bucky face au lui-même qu'il avait été, homme, puis adolescent, enfant et enfin bébé, et les sessions – interminables de l'avis de Natasha qu'elle gardait pour elle cependant – de visionnage de photos, articles et films souvenirs, l'ami du Capitaine aurait dû revenir. Depuis longtemps.

Depuis le début, les médecins se targuaient d'avoir raison et Steve, passablement accablé, commençait à le penser. Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources. Toutes, vraiment ?

Non : il restait Peggy.

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve, Sam – PG [spoilers]**

Le cœur de Steve mis en lambeaux par cette chimère qu'était devenu Bucky, était à ce point exposé au vu et au su de tous, que ceux-là dorénavant s'en détournaient, gênés par cette manifestation trop évidente de chagrin et trop peu raccord avec ce qu'était _censé _représenter Capitaine America.

Tous, sauf Natasha bien sûr. Et Sam. Contre toute attente, celui qui pourtant donnait l'impression d'une dévotion quasi aveugle au symbole de l'Amérique triomphante, demeurait auprès de ce dernier, vigilant. Silencieux. Il ne savait pas si Steve le verrait par-delà son chagrin. Mais si cela devait arriver, alors il serait là.

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Bucky – PG16 [spoilers]**

En Europe, Bucky avait échoué à l'oublier. Même s'il avait tout mis en œuvre à cet effet : toujours volontaire, le premier sur la ligne de feu et le dernier à plier. En vain. Steve restait chevillé à ses pensées aussi sûrement que sa main droite à son sexe lorsque au cœur des longues nuits sur le front, il se noyait dans un plaisir absurde pour oublier qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui.

Et lorsque Steve surgit de nulle part, pour le sauver lui cette fois, il comprit que rien désormais ne pourrait plus l'éloigner de lui. Pas même la mort.

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Bucky, Sam – G [spoilers]**

« Je t'attache ? C'est ça que tu veux, tu es sûr ? »

Bucky opine du chef et Sam soupire tout en enchaînant le corps du Soldat au solide pilier en béton armé. Les maillons sont constitués d'un métal quasi aussi solide que celui du bouclier d'après Stark. Le "quasi" l'inquiète un peu mais il paraît qu'il faut toujours faire confiance à Tony, même et surtout quand on n'en a pas envie.

« Ca ira ? » De nouveau un oui silencieux et Sam appelle Steve, qu'il sait impatient :

« C'est bon, il accepte de te parler. »

* * *

**Captain America / TWS – Steve, Bucky – PG13 [spoilers]**

« J'ai été comparé à pire, objecta Steve devant le sourire vaguement moqueur de Bucky. La petite fiancée de l'Amérique, ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à danseuse, tafiole, lopette, et j'en passe.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu ne t'en rappelles donc pas ? »

Le Soldat secoue la tête et le Capitaine soupire, vaguement gêné :

« Les filles, derrière. Le spectacle. Les paillettes. Les… collants. »

Le regard, appréciateur, de Bucky glisse cependant sur les muscles des cuisses, moulés dans le tissu :

« Hey, ce n'est pas la même chose : ça c'est un pantalon en Kevlar ! »


End file.
